That Day In The Rain
by Paper Kettle
Summary: Matt's POV. Matt can't believe Mello's leaving and chases him into the rain... Yeahh my summary's aren't too great, just check it out ; T for language


AN- This was just a random oneshot idea that whacked me over the head like a hot iron. So I wrote it _really_ fast. God I love Matt with all my little heart. And Mello of course. It's angsy but whatever, it's meant to be that way. Oh and if they seem OOC at all... well I don't really care because technically Matt can be moulded into anything and Mello is just... yeah.

Disclaimer - **_Death Note_ **isn't mine, sadly. Oh well, that's why fanfiction exists!

Warnings- Sadness, boyxboy if you squint (I also write them that why but seriously, it could just be friendship), violence (sorta), randomness.

* * *

I stood stock still, watching him. I remember it was raining – not hard, just that constant rain this crappy country seems to have-, which was fitting if you thought about it. His shoulder length hair (which truly _did _make him look girly, not that I'd ever say it to his face) was getting slightly damp, he probably bitched like hell about that but… I would never know.

"Please." It was one word. All I could seem to slip past my chapped lips at that moment. Maybe if I had begged, pleaded and screamed for him not to leave; got on my hands and fucking knees… he might have listened.

"I'm not staying here Matt. There's nothing for me too do in this hell hole anymore." It was said with confidence, maybe a tinge of something else, but I was in no state to dwell on it as I suddenly found my voice again,

"What makes you think I'll have any reason to stay here, huh?" I was angry, but mostly pained.

"You'll be number two, just like you used to be. Guess that's something."

"You _know_ I couldn't give a shit about places or scores or successors or whatever the fuck Mello! I never have!" That shut him up. I considered reaching for his suitcase, maybe throwing it into one of the growing puddles around us but… sad as I was, I didn't have a _death sentence_.

…Something tells me that one time he might have actually forgiven me for acting out like that…

I knew he wanted to leave. His shoulders were tense and he always did hate getting wet – but he was waiting for me to speak.

Or fuck off, but if that was the case, he should have known better.

"Take me with you…" It was barely a strained whisper, but I knew he heard me. He didn't reply though, just stood there, figuring I'd get it eventually. I did.

Sudden rage coursed through me, washing away the sadness because it was easier to be mad; "You know what? _Piss off_ you bastard. I know I don't mean much but hell, I guess maybe I thought I meant a bit more than _this_. I hate you! Good riddance for all I care Mello! Go face the big wide world all on your lonesome!" I turned on my heel and stalked away, fists at my sides.

I splashed up the drive to the orphanage, my sodden pants sticking horribly to my legs. Not that I cared. Mello was leaving.

I turned at the doors and saw through my goggles that he _still _hadn't moved an inch. Crushing down on that slight hope that he may have chased after me, begging for forgiveness and taking me in his arms, I opened the door.  
"_**See you in Hell, Mihael-fucking-Keehl!!" **_I roared, slamming the doors as he spun round to face me. I didn't even care if any of the other's heard his goddamned name since the prick was leaving anyway…

I raced up the awkwardly complex stairs and through corridors, too preoccupied to notice or even care if I ran into anyone. I got to our –thinking about how it was '_my'_ from now on- room and slammed the door so it rattled on it's hinges.

I kicked my way through the papers and game consoles thrown haphazardly across the floor and every available surface, making my way to the TV I had managed to convince Roger into buying for the room. I stabbed the on button and snatched a controller from the mess on the ground, plonking myself among the sea of disks and hardrives. I expected to be able to vent some anger into the virtual zombies that were trying to eat my 2nd place brain but it wouldn't work.

After only a few minutes, something bizarre that has never happened before took place on that very carpet. I stared at the screen in a numb kind of shock.

Game Over flashed back at me.

I ripped off my goggles, threw them to the side to roll somewhere under my bed to later be found. My cheeks were warm. I remember lifting a gloved hand to my face and pulling it back to reveal liquid.

Then I could hold it back anymore. I screamed so loud, I'm sure I woke the whole of Winchester. I bet Mello heard at least. That bastard.

I'm not sure how long I remained like that, but the next thing I knew, I was standing in the middle of our –my- room in total chaos. I had ripped everything apart, threw my thousands of pounds worth of technology against the thing walls, smashing them to bits. Roger was at the door, but I didn't hear what he said. Probably yelling… he didn't look like he was though. He seemed… scared? Shocked? Whatever.

I wouldn't speak to him, what was the point? He didn't care what I thought. Haven't spoke since.

Accept at night, when I can't consciously stop myself. That's when the tears come, and I wake up with that exact same anguished cry. I don't even have my games to distract myself anymore… Roger won't buy me new ones… and I can't ask L like I used too… He's gone too, isn't he? Hell I can't even ask Wammy…

Everyone who matters is gone. I sit with Near all the time now, but it's not the same. He doesn't yell and laugh and grin like a maniac. He doesn't speak to me at all, not that I care; he's part of the reason Mello's gone. Not that I _really_ blame him.

I just don't care anymore.

I've lost everything. L, Wammy, my games…

…Mello.

* * *

AN- Reviews make me happy :) Yeah the ending was a bit rushed but I didn't think that far ahead sooooo yeah, whatever.

Matt is adorable.


End file.
